There are many different types of toys to fill the need for play. Some toys are directed to boys, some to girls, some to both boys and girls, and some to adults. One popular genre of toys is rolling toys. Rolling toys such as toy wagons, trains, trucks and cars require active physical and mental participation by their users. Such toys add motion and spatial travel to game play while inducing interactions between the user, the toy, and the surrounding area. Some rolling toys use tracks, some are electrically powered or controlled, but all require active interactions between the user and the toy.
Another popular toy genre is puppets. Puppets have long been popular, possibly because they can represent so many different things and because those that watch or control puppets must actively transfer their own thoughts and emotions into the puppet. Like rolling toys, puppets demand active interactions between the puppet master or watcher and the puppet itself.